You Have To Have A Heart Break To Find Love
by CoCoPuffff
Summary: Tadase cheated on Amu with Lulu Ikuto's girlfriend what will happen when they begin to be there for one another through their heart break? Rated M Swearing etc..
1. Chapter 1 Heart Break in Two Places

Hey guy deleted my other story's I've been practicing because i have good idea's but I've never been good at writing so this time i have my friends look it over first :) don't judge thought ok?

Ikuto - so basically you saying your a bad writer -_-

Amu - Don't be so rude Ikuto!

CoCo- Guys can you just do the line please -.-?

Tadase - Ok! :D

Ikuto - she wasn't talking to you dumb ass!

Amu - *sighs* CoCo doesnt own us just the story.

(BTW... I'm English so if I put mum instead of mom excuse it haha and i will be going by English laws sex allowed at 16 drinking at 18 etc.. haha but american word and school rules etc...)

* * *

Amu's P.O.V

_**Hi I'm Amu, I'm 18 living with my parents and my little sister Ami she's 12.**_

_**At this moment in time I'm arguing with my so called boyfriend. Ugh! pisses me off! **_

"Amu it was like once get over it!" He yelled at me

" Once...Twice...It doesn't matter its still cheating you dick!" I screamed at the top of my lungs gaining unwanted attention from people passing by.

"Get a grip your over dramatizing it." he retaliated coldly.

"Ya know what we're over!" I said walking away.

"You can't do this to me! I'm Tadase Hotori! Every girl wants me your making a BIG mistake stupid bitch!" He screamed angrily.

_**That's right you heard correct Tadase Hotori is my boyfriend or should i say was... **_

I stopped and turned round to look at him.

"Me? Bitch? Do you know who I AM! HMMM!? COS' I THINK YOU NEED A RE-CAP!" I yelled punching him in the face and walking off putting my head phones in as i walked home.

Katy Perry Part of Me came on just about right! I feel like I'm in a cheesy movie -.- ...

_Days like this I want to drive away_  
_'Cause you chewed me up and spit me out_  
_You chewed me up and spit me out_  
_Like I was poison in your mouth_  
_You took my light, you drained me down_  
_But that was then and this is now_  
_Now look at me._

I continued walking down my garden path into my house.

"Amu where have you been and why is you hand bleeding?" My mom shrieked.

"Oh I punched Tadase in the face." I said bored rolling my eyes.

"What!? Why!?" She screamed.

"Because he slept with Lulu." I answered folding my arms.

"HE WHAT!" my papa came in screaming.

"Oh Papa i didn't know you were here." I said my eyes widening.

"Do you want papa to sort him out cos i will baby girl!" he yelled

"No its ok Papa i sorted it!" i yelled happily winking at him.

"Good girl i taught you well!" he exclaimed patting my head.

"Anyway I'm going up stairs don't forget Utau and Rima are coming round later we're going out !" i shouted whilst walking up the stairs.

* * *

Ikuto's P.O.V

_**Hey I'm Ikuto, I'm 19 I live with my sister Utau she's 18 Right at this moment i'm breaking it off with my scum bag cheating girlfriend Lulu.**_

"But Ikuto I love you it was only once" she cried

"Like i care you cheated!" I screamed walking away from her.

"very well you stubborn ass hole!" i screamed wiping her tears walking away.

I stuck my head phones in and walked home.

When i get home your so dead by Mayday Parade came on. Cheesy much haha.

_The words are coming I feel terrible_  
_Is it typical for us to act like this_  
_Am I just another scene_  
_From a movie that you've seen 100 times_  
_Cause baby you weren't the first or the last or the worst_  
_And I've got to fill the blanks in the past with a verse_  
_And we could sit around and cry but frankly you're not worth it anymore._

I walked through the door Utau singing from her room upstairs. I walked upstairs to Utau's room.

"Hey you seem to be in a good mood" i said leaning against the door frame folding my arms.

"Yeah me, Rima and Amu are going out clubbing tonight" she exclaimed smiling brightly at me.

"How come Rima hates clubbing doesn't she? " i asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yes but Amu need cheering up so we all agreed to go clubbing" she answered smiling at me.

"Why does strawberry need cheering up?" I asked puzzled.

"Well Tadase slept with Lul-" she drifted off looking away.

"You mean the guy she slept with was oh so almighty rich Tadase!" i yelled.

"Oh you knew and well yeah i guess so shes pretty upset and pissed off about it" she stated looking at the floor

"Yeah but i didn't think it would be with Amu's boyfriend i might go see if shes ok?" i said giving her a questioning look.

"Fine but don't do anything perverted ok!?" she demanded.

"Ok...ok Jesus!" I answered walking back down stairs and out the door.

*Time Skip*

I jumped up to Amu's balcony and saw her looking in her wardrobe with a towel wrapped around her womanly figure. I knocked on her glass door making her jump her towel almost falling off as she did.

"Ikuto don't do that! You scared the hell out of me!" she whisper yelled.

"Sorry I came to see if you were ok?" i exclaimed laughing.

"NO! I'm not i don't know what to wear!" she yelled still trying to not make too much noise.

"Want some help?" i asked unsure on what kind of answer i would get.

"Yes that would be nice but do you know what your doing?" she asked finally calming down.

"Yep i help Utau all the time" I assured smiling at her walking to her wardrobe.

I was looking in the wardrobe at pulled out several outfits and shoes.

"Hey how abou-" i started but when i turned round Amu was crying, the little arm droplets of salty water slowly sliding down her rosy little cheeks.

"Amu." i said sadly.

She ran up to me flinging her arms around me sobbing.

"Why!? Did i not treat him right!? Was i a bad girlfriend!?Di i not satisfy him!?" She cried.

"Oh Amu, It wasn't you he's just a dick! Your perfect the way you are and the satisfying part i can't really say" i said chuckling

"Pervert Neko-chan" She said hugging into me more giggling.

"Hey! i could of said worse!" i said laughing.

"Oh yeah like what!?" she exclaimed laughing.

"Like..." I pulled her away lifting her chin up with my index finger.

"I don't know if your bad in bed but i could tell you if you want?" i asked seductively, she blushed looking at me.

"And that's how it could of been worse"I said smirking at her.

"P-P-Pervert Neko-chan!" i shrieked hiding her face.

"I was joking Amu chill" i said chuckling. She looked at me still blushing.

"Anyway i found a few outfits go try them on and then come show me ok?" he said chuckling still as he patted her head handing her the clothes.

"Ok" she answered walking out the room. She walked back in after a few minutes with the first outfit on.

"Hmmmmm turn." i said

"Ok?" she said turning around slowly.

"Nope next" i exclaimed smirking. She walked out the room then came back few minutes later.

"Hows this?" she asked spinning around.

"Nope too revealing i can almost see your butt" i said chuckling.

"REALLY!?" she screamed looking in the mirror then quickly running out coming back in with a gorgeous outfit on.

"How bout this?" she said blushing turning round.

"Perfect!" I exclaimed.

* * *

I know its short but ya know its a tester :)

Amu's dress is on my profile :)

Ikuto - hot dress Amu! ;)

Amu - Shut up you stupid pervert Neko-chan!


	2. Chapter 2 Revenge

Hey guys i had a great idea as i was listening to a song today and i hope you like it! :D

Ikuto - Is it good? or Is it just another silly spare of the moment plan you know those kind that loose us viewers? -_-

Amu- *Smacks Ikuto* Ignore him i bet its great! :D

Ikuto - OW!

CoCo - I hope so :( Ikuto your such a jerk :'(

Ikuto - W-What!? :|

Amu - anyway to the story! :D

(Btw - _Utau singing is_ _Italic _... Rima's Is Underlined ... **And Amu's Is BOLD**

* * *

Amu's P.O.V

I guess it does look good i thought as i looked in the mirror.

"Thanks Ikuto!" I exclaimed hugging him.

"No problem strawberry." he said chuckling.

"Anyway why did you come round?" i asked raising an eyebrow.

"To check on you" he answered giving me a sympathetic smile.

"Oh well thank you Neko-chan" i said kissing his cheek.

"Anyway i gotta go there's something i need to do so have fun tonight!" i exclaimed patting my head then jumping of my balcony.

*Time skip*

Utau and Rima got ready round here. I did Rima and Utau's hair and both Rima and Utau did my hair and make after they did their own make up.

After we were ready we got in a taxi and asked the taxi driver to put the radio on. When he did on came Lady Marmalade!

_[Lil' Kim]_

Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas

_Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista_  
_Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista_

Rima sung at the top of her lungs. Not bad at singing thought in my opinion :P!

_He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge_  
_Struttin' her stuff on the street_  
_She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh_

_[Chorus:]_  
_**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)**_  
_**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)**_  
_**Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)**_  
_**Creole lady Marmalade**_

We All Sung smiling wide!

_[Lil' Kim:]_  
What What, What what

ooh oh

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

_[Lil' Kim:]_  
yea yea yea yea

_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up_  
_Boy drank all that Magnolia wine_  
_On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak_  
_yeah_

Utau sung as loud as she could out the window. HAHA!

_[Chorus:]_  
**_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)_**  
**_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)_**  
**_Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)_**  
**_Creole lady Marmalade_**

**_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)_**  
**_Voulez vous coucher avec moi_**

_[Lil' Kim:]_  
yea yea uh  
He come through with the money in the garter belts  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
wearing high heel shoes, getting love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
by the case the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now

Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...

**hey Hey Hey!**  
**Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth**  
**color of cafe au lait alright**  
**Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,**  
**More-more-more**

I sang louder than everyone else shocking Utau and Rima with how good i could sing.

_Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5_

Sleepin' the grey flannel life

**But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,**  
**More-more-more**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (_**da daeaea yea****_)_**  
_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here_ **(ooh)**  
_Mocha Choca lata ya ya _**_(yea)_**  
**Creole lady Marmalade**

**_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)_**  
**_Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)_**  
**_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)_**  
**_Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)_**

**_[Missy:]_**  
**Christina...(oh Leaeaa Oh)**  
Pink... (_Lady Marmalade_)  
Lil' Kim...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Mya...(Oh Oh oooo)  
Rockwilder baby...(baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)  
Misdemeanor here...

**_Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah..._**

After the song finished we all laughed.

"You girls are talented!" the young taxi driver commented.

"Thanks!" we all shrieked.

When we got to the club we went to the taxi drivers window surprisingly for a taxi driver was quite hot!

"Thanks honey how bout a number?" i asked leaning on the car door winking at him.

"E-Errrmmm really?" i asked blushing.

"Yeah why not? Am i not cute enough?" I said lower my head to his.

"N-No your r-really hot! I-I mean cute errmm" i said stuttering.

"Why thank you so how about a name and a number then cutie." I said pushing my cleavage together.

"S-Sure!" he exclaimed whilst scrambling to get a pen when he found one he careful wrote his name and number on my arm after he'd finished i leaned over.

"Thanks gorgeous" I said seductively in his ear biting it lightly before walking away. God its fun teasing cute guys like that.

"Amu! What was that!" the girls said in unison laughing.

"What. I was only teasing him" I exclaimed winking at them.

"So you gonna call him?" Rima asked smirking.

"Maybe depends on how many guys give me their numbers tonight" i said smirking.

"Oh! Damn girl let hope you can keep that attitude when you who's entering the club!" Utau exclaimed biting her lip anxiously.I turned round to see...

"Tadase...and Lulu" I said staring wide eyed at them walking together.

"Amu do you wanna go home?" Rima asked putting her hand on my shoulder.

"No. Instead call the boys including Ikuto." I answered turning round both stared at me wide eyed.

"Ok..?" Rima said raising her eyebrow taking her phone out and calling Nagi whilst Utau called Ikuto and I called Kukai.

20 minutes later the boys had joined us.

"Why did you call us here?" Kukai asked.

"Because Tadase's here." I answered rolling my eyes.

"Oh you ok Amu?" Ikuto added.

"Yes but your going to help me get payback." I said smirking.

* * *

Cut Short!

Amu - Revenge! YES!

Ikuto - I'd rather just punch him in the face!

CoCo - My bestie Scottie just said that i should the word tojer in my story.

Scottie - And a fire fight and a Scottish guy! Cos' Scottish guys are awesome.

CoCo - You only want a Scottish guy in it because your Scottish! -.-

Kukai - hahahahaha! this guys funny.

Amu - hehe yeah he is!

CoCo - No. No he's not!

Scottie - Yeah i am!

CoCo - Oh really? *Glares*

Scottie - Nope I'm not funny sorry CoCo :(

CoCo - Yeah so i thought!

Amu - CoCo your so mean to him...

Ikuto - You just shut the fuck up! Please Review and Fav etc...


	3. Chapter 3 - Amu The Burlesque Dancer

Hey guys thought i'd update today :D Thanks for the advice guys it helped a lot. :D there's gong to be slight lemon because of the fact there at a night club nothing more than bumping and grinding :D

Ikuto - Bumping and grinding ? Oh really? Here that Amu ? ;)

Amu - She never said it would be with you! Wait. It's not with him is it?

CoCo - Who knows ;)

Ikuto - YEAH! Thanks CoCo *Kisses Cheek*

CoCo - *Blushes* Oh errmmm n-no problem!

Ikuto - Awwww CoCo's Embarrassed )

CoCo - *Smacks Ikuto* Dont' get o cocky you Pervert Neko! (#-_- )

Ikuto - OW!

Amu - Anyway onto the story :D

* * *

Amu's P.O.V

This is going to be fun! He's going to regret ever making me cry!We walked into the club the sign outside said it was burlesque night see that may sound weird but they do loads of other themed nights such as 20's and stuff its great! The club was bright with show lights and men sat around with there work ties loose and their sleeves rolled up waiting for the entertainment to come out from behind the stage curtain. I saw a few hot older guys about by themselves but for this revenge i would need the sexy Ikuto!

"Ne, Ikuto?" I said looking at him seductively wrapping my hands around his neck.

"Yes my little strawberry?" He said smirking whilst wrapping his strong arms around my tiny waist.

"Can we dance when the first performer comes on?" I asked pressing my 32D boobs against his chest.

"Sure" he said looking away. Wait. Did i just see a blush on his cheeks? No. No way could that happen.

"Yay!Thanks Ikuto!" I squealed whilst hugging him.

The boys went to get drinks whilst we waited for the first performer.

When the boys came back with our drinks we drank and laughed then it started...I beautiful blonde girl came out with 2 other girls the blonde girl had a mic attached to her head she was dress in a dark blue and blue/gray corset with a netting tutu. She was beyond beautiful. She looked like a doll. I waited for the song to come on.

It was Show Me How You Burlesque by Christina Aguilera.I grabbed Ikuto hands and ran to the dance floor Utau and Rima Dragged Nagi and Kukai With them. When she started sing I stood with Ikuto his arms wrapped around my upper back he dipped me down slowly bring me back up to meet his hard toned body with our lips almost touching (A/N Like they do in tango :D). I felt his warm breath on my cheery red lips. He then grabbed my hand spinning my out all the way bringing me back so my back was facing him then she sung the lyrics_ And you can't keep a good girl down _I slid down Ikuto's firm body slowly and then back up as he wrapped his arm round my waist as the girls on the stage started clicking. We Started dancing happily with him smirking at me on occasions and we danced like its was the 50's. (A/N You know that dancing where they lift you and stuff lmao). When the song was almost over the woman sang.

_Ok girls, let's show them how it's done_  
_It ain't over till we say_  
_And we've only just begun_

_Lemme hear you say_ (All the girls on dance floor sang Yeeeeah)  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah _(All Girls -Yeaaaah)  
_Say yeaah, yeah yeah yeah _(All Girls - Yeeeeah)  
_Say yeah yeah yeaah _(All Girls - Yeeeah)  
_Say yeaah… yeah yeah…_

We Danced the rest of the song and then sat down and waited for the next performer.

"That was so much fun!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah its was which is weird cos' i hate dancing" Ikuto added.

"You were great!" I shrieked. Just then one of the dancing that was on stage came up to us it was a friend from school her name was CoCo.

"Hey guys i didn't know you were going to be here!" She Exclaimed.

"Yeah Hey CoCo didnt know you would be here tonight!" Utau screamed hugging her.

"Omg! Amu you were great out there! Boss wanted to know if you'd like to dance with us on the next song!?" She asked with pleading eyes.

"I can dance that kind of dance with this tight dress you know that CoCo" I said flatly

"I know we'd get you in an outfit for the dancing Boss is singing next and she said she she's love you to join us." She begged.

"Fine." i said turning towards my friends. "Do you guys mind?"

"No to be honest we wanna see you dance because we know you used to do dance and singing lessons but we've never seen you dance properly!" Rima screamed excitedly.

"Ok see you guys soon ok ?" I asked them all.

"Yeah totally!" Utau Yelled.

"Ok bye!" I said going with CoCo behind the stage.

"Well, well my little sparrow is back." I turned to see my old dance teacher smirking at me.

"OMG! Tell me your not the boss!" i screamed hugging her.

"Sorry to disappoint." She said smirking.

"You guys now each other?" CoCo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes do you really think i would bring any random girl up here to dance!" She said whacking CoCo round the back of the head.

"No I guess not..." She drifted off whilst pouting.

"Anyway Amu its Welcome to Burlesque we're doing the song i made do you remember the 3 rd routine i taught you in burleque?" she asked

"Yes why is that the dance that goes with it?" i asked calmly

"Yes it's a new song but we put it with that routine and it went really well." She said passing me an outfit for stage. Iw ent to change and came back out redoing my make up and hair.

"Right time to go girl! !" The boss yelled.

I went on to stage and go in when i'd got in position the curtains drew back and the lights hit us whilst the music started. I started dancing with the others.

_You can dream of Coco,Do it at your risk._ As that line came CoCo went to the front winking at the men whilst sexily licking her top lip making them this point it was my que to dance at the front bending and twisting to please the audience.

* * *

Ikuto's Mini P.O.V

I watched Amu carefully i never knew she could dance so well or bend so well... She was so flexible it was kinda sexy at that thought the song came to and end and she went off stage.

* * *

Amu's P.O.V

I walked back stage about the get dress when the boss (Tess) Came up to me.

"Amu! We have a problem!" She screamed panicking

"What!? What wrong!?" I yelled trying to calm her down.

"The tango couple can't make it and we have no other boys that can do it!" Tess screamed.

"Shit! Hang on i have a plan!" I said running on on to the stage jumping off running to my friends.

"Hey boys can any of you do the tango!" I screamed.

"Nope I only dance traditional Japanese" Nagi said.

"Nope sorry Amu why?" Kukai asked.

"Because the tango couple can't make it!" I yelled panting.

"I can." I turned to see who said it...It was Ikuto...WAIT! WHAT!? Ikuto could do the tango!?

"WHAT!?" I yelled looking at him shocked.

"Yeah why is that such a big deal" He asked glaring at me.

"Well no its just unexpected that's all" i added blushing.

"Ok well do you want me to come with you or not?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yes! Come with me!" I yelled grabbing his hand leading him back stage.

"TESS! My friend Ikuto can tango! Who's his partner!?"I asked.

"You." She said flatly handing me a red tango dress.

"What!? I don't know much about tango!?" I screamed at her.

"Its easy the dance is just about passion follow Ikuto's lead and you'll be fine." she said rossing her arm looking me in the eye.

"But..." I started.

"It's fine we can do it" Ikuto said smirking.

"Fine" I said going to the changing room and changing into the flowing red dress. This is going to be fun NOT!

* * *

Ok sorry if this is babbling but i thought it might be fun! :D Oh btw Amu get her revenge don't worry ;)!

Ikuto - How?

Amu - Yeah how?

CoCo - You'll see! ;)

Amu - Ok :D

Ikuto - Anyway review If we get another review today CoCo will update today! :D


	4. Chapter 4 - The Tango!

So here's the next chapter of My main story i love you guys and thanks for the support :D

CoCo - So guys how do you feel about the Tango today ?

Amu - * Hyperventilating* I'm gonna embarrass myself! I should just runaway and never come back!

Ikuto - *Grabs Amu by the waist* You'll be fine my little _kitten_

Amu - *Melts* O-O-Okay! *Blushes*

CoCo - Get. A. Room. -.-

Ikuto - Your just jealous because you haven't got a lover!

CoCo - I do too!

Ikuto - Oh yeah... Who?

CoCo - KUKAI!

Kukai - What when did this happen!?

Ikuto - HAHAHAHAHAHA!

CoCo - *Kisses Kukai* See!?

Kukai - *Blushes* C-C-C-CoCo you k-k-k-k-kissed me!

CoCo - Was it bad Kukai? *looks up at him teary eyes*

Kukai - NO! I mean of course not you just took me b-by surprise.

Ikuto - I'm going to be sick. Anyway enjoy the story. -.-

(The tango dance Ikuto and Amu are doing is on YouTube its called Tango Santa Maria - Sexy Tango - Music Video - HQ Audio )

* * *

Amu's P.O.V

Hoooooolly shit! I'm dancing the tango with Ikuto! Wait!I'm dancing the tango with Ikuto...On stage...In a club...With Tadase and Lulu... In the club...And...Tango is a passionate sexual dance...This is going to be fun! Revenge Plan A Make ex's jealous. COMMENCE!

As i finished my evil thoughts we got called to the stage we walk to the stage Ikuto stood in front of me with his eyes closed, the music started i slid my hand up his chest from behind him when i reached the middle of his chest he ran his hand to mine holding it there i slid it from his chest coming to his side as Ikuto slid his hands around my waist slowly turning me so i was then in his arms, i felt my hearts race 1000 beats per minute we took a few dance steps and i was in his arms one hand behind his neck the other on the arm he had round my waist i slid my hand down him arm and we spun carefully we stop spinning and he spun me this time after a few more steps we came to a stop, ours chest together, i put out my arm so it was straight whilst Ikuto hand slid up my side to the risen arm sliding down the arm to my delicate hand holding it gently i couldn't control it anymore his hands,his body everything about him turned me on.

*Mean while*

Kukai's P.O.V

Nagi and I were talking when some music came on I looked at the stage.

Nagi's P.O.V

I was talk to Kukai when stopped talking at his jaw dropped i followed his eyes to see what he was look at when i did my jaw dropped too.

Rim'a P.O.V

I was chatting to Rima about the new store the opened up when i looked at Nagi and Kukai to see both boys gawking at something. I nudged Utau and nodded my head at the boys she turned and looked at them too we stared at them.

"What the hell is wrong with you morons?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

The didn't talk just pointed. I followed their finger and looked on the stage with Utau to see... Amu and Ikuto doing the most sexual dance of the all...The tango but this tango held so much passion.

Ikuto's P.O.V

We were half way through the dance and at the dip bit this as going to be fun I'm so going to tease Amu we spun round and i dip her upper body slowly then slowly bringing her back up but instead of running my hand down her arm i ran my hand down the middle of her chest slowly as i brought her back up to my face whispering something her her ear, we continued our dance when it came the big lift/spin i spun her out and in spinning her lifting her over one shoulder to the other as she was about o land i spun around with her feet still not on the ground when she reached the ground we spun again together and i dipped her again quickly this time i lifted her to my chest and face again like a dead body our lips almost touching.

Amu's P.O.V

Was he trying to turn me on! I mean seriously does he wanna get raped! GRRR! I lifted my leg as he spun us around whilst my leg was still straight he moved me to his side and i wrapped my leg round his back we continued our dance a few more second then it ended with me dipped down. Once we finished we got a huge round of applause i took Ikuto's hand and we bowed taking our leave off the stage we got dressed and joined the others. We sat down with a drink.

"That was so sexy..." Kukai said with his jaw hanging.

"How long have you had that facial expression Kukai?" Ikuto asked with a smirk.

"Since you started i think..." he said slowly closing his mouth.

"You guys were awesome!" Utau exclaimed.

"Thanks guys!I need to go for a smoke be back soon" I said walking outside with my bag.

"Me too actually be back soon." Ikuto said following me.

We got outside and i lit my cigarette and took a drag as Ikuto came out i held my smoke between my fingers and grabbed Ikuto's collar pushing him again the wall.

"Whats the matter _Amu_" he asked smirking.

"You that's whats the matter is do you have any idea how turned on you made me during that dance?" i said still holding his collar.

"But Amu i didn't me-" before he could finish i crashed my lips to his but before her had the chance to grab my waist a let go and stepped back the finish my stood there unsure what to do with wide eyes and his mouth hung low a little i finished and went inside with him following like a little puppy. We got to the table and CoCo and Tess were sat there talking to my friends i looked at the half circle booth and found enough space for one more person i was about to sit down when Ikuto ran to the seat and sat down.

"Dammit Ikuto your supposed to let the lady sit down!" i said gritting my teeth.

"It's ok Amu you can sit on my knee" he said smirking whilst grabbing me and putting me on his lap.

"Dammit Iku- " He uninterrupted me.

"Shh sit nicely Tadase is coming over" He whispered in my ear. I turned to see and he was so i turned to Ikuto putting one leg on both sides wrapping my arm around his neck.

"Hey Amu nice to see you i was wondering if we could talk outside?" He asked nicely.

"No I'm busy"I answered after i did i kissed Ikuto. It was just till he left i got into it and bit his lip lightly asking my entrance he gave me it and before i knew it we were full blown making out.

"You guys know Tadase left about 20 minutes ago right ?" Utau asked snapping me out of my trance. I stopped kissing lips felt empty with out his.

"So what Utau you ruined my make out sesh you bitch" Ikuto snapped.

"UGH! FINE CONTINUE LATER! But right now we have to get back home" She said snapping at Ikuto back.

"How about we all stay at out Utau i mean we live alone and its a big house so why not we can all hang out n continue the arty at ours?" Ikuto added.

"Omg! That's a great idea!" Utau screamed jumping up grabbing Kukai and heading for the door.

"Ok sure but i'll have to call my mom" I added walking to the door. Ikuto,Rima and Nagi followed behind. I picked out my phone and a smoke i lit the cigarette and took a drag while dialing moms number.

"Hello?" i heard on the other side.

"Hey mom is it ok if i crash a Utau's tonight?" I asked taking another drag.

"Yeah sure and are you smoking again Am-"

"Thanks mom bye love you" I said chuckling whilst hanging up the phone.

*time skip*

We were sat on the couches Rima and Nagi on one Utau and Kukai on the other and on the last on was Ikuto i however was sat on the floor because i refused to sit next to the pervert Neko-chan! We had all had a little too much to drink except Ikuto could handle his drink.

"Amu just come sit up here already." Ikuto said smirking.

"No waaaaay purrrrrvuuuuurt!" I slurred back frowning. I looked away back at the telly when i felt strong arms grab me. I looked up to see Ikuto he carried me bridal style to the couch and sat me on his knee. He was warm and comfy i relaxed a a bit.

"See not so bad" he said chuckling.

"Hn" i answered blushing. I looked up to see he was staring at me. His eyes indigo eyes staring into my soul, I felt like i was being hypnotized.

"_Amu_" He said my name so sweetly. At that moment i didn't care who was there or not i kissed him with all my force, i wrapped my arms arund the neck we were sat like we were in the club but closer this time. I was now in a thin jumper with an A on it that reached mid-thigh with thigh high black socks my hair had been let down since i had it re-done for the tango i had to have a it curled and pinned but it was now down and wavy. I bit Ikuto's lip begging for entrance he obliged, his hands wrapped round my waist i pulled my body closer to his making sure to skimmed my sex over his bulge as i did, He bit my lip roughly making me moaned lightly.

"Guys if your going to continue please take it upstairs." Utau said rolling her eyes.

"Do you want to _Amu_?" he asked panting. I just nodded.

* * *

Well the next chapter will be coming tomorrow hopefully! I start college tomorrow WOOP WOOP!

CoCo - Well that was good and KUKAI YOU CHEAT! *Crys*

Kukai - HUH!? Ermmmm I-I ... I'm s-sorry!

CoCo - There's no way i'll forgive you! JERK! *Sobs*

Ikuto - would you forgive him if he made out with you? *smirks*

CoCo - Yeah!

Kukai - IKUTO! *glares*

CoCo - SEE! He's such a jerk he wont even kiss me!

Kukai - UGH! Fine! *Kisses CoCo*

CoCo - O.O *BLUSHES* H-H-H-H-He k-k-k-k-kissed me...

Ikuto - i think you broke her dude. *Laughs*

Kukai - Oh shit! ('/-_- \)

Amu - Idiots. Anyway review! MUAH! :*


	5. ANSOWWIE!

A/N Sorry guys just need to say the next chapter will come tomorrow it was last day of college this week so i knackered any review on what might happen :P between Ikuto and Amu :P and any idea message me :P 3


	6. Chapter 5 - What Have I Done?

Hey guy its 11.14 am here i have my coffee, cigs and muffins and I'm ready to write ! I am dedicating this chapter to : XxXnekoloveXxX and animeblackcat11 ! Thanks for all my reviews ! things will get more in depth now we're getting further into the story! YAY!

Ikuto - Little too excited aren't we ?

CoCo - Oh. I'm sooorrrry I thought you wanted a lemon! :D

Ikuto - Wait what! I do ! I'm sorry! I'll go get you Tsukasa as a present for you ok!?

CoCo - What!?

Ikuto - *Puts Tsukasa in front of CoCo*

Tsukasa - My, My is this our fabulous author? She sure is cute huh? ;)

CoCo - T-T-Thanks! *blushes*

Kukai - CoCo you cheat i thought you loved me *pouts*

CoCo - Awwww I'm sorry its just that he's older and i have a thing for older guys but i only love Kukai! *jumps on and kisses*

Kukai - C-C-C-C-CoCo people are around! *Blushes*

CoCo - Awwww but i wanted to continue from last night Kukai :'(

Ikuto - Oh thats nastyyyy! ( -_-#)

Amu - *sweat drop* Any onto the story CoCo does own us...well maybe except for Kukai o.O

**(Lemon warning don't read this chapter if you don't want to!)**

* * *

Ikuto P.O.V

I walked up stairs with Amu in my arms kissing her. When we reached my room i kicked open the door and took Amu to the bed. I wasn't sure if this was a good idea i mean she'd only just broke up with tadagay and well we've both been drinking...But i want this. I want her.

I lay her down and crawled onto of her supporting my body above her.

"Amu should we be doing this?" I asked concern written all over my face.

"Why should i go ask the other guys to please me?" she asked scowling at me. Was she trying to piss me off I'm trying to be gentle!

"That's not what i meant! I meant because we've been drinking and well you only broke up with Tadagay today so..." I snapped at first easing my tone a little near the end.

"So...I want this you want this we're both adults so why not." she said looking at me with lustful eyes.

"But Am-" but before i could finish her lips crashed to mine.

Her lips were soft and plump, she tasted like strawberry liquor sweet but bitter as well. I through off her top leaving her in black lace thongs and thigh high socks...WAIT! THONGS!? Since when did my innocent Amu turn into such a naughty girl! She had no bra on with her pajama's. I left her lips kissing her neck gently and running my hands slowly down her body being as gentle as i could.

"Ne, Ikuto?" she asked wriggling beneath me.

"Mmm" I mumbled while still kissing down her neck.

"Ne, Ikuto I don't mind if your rough" she said blushing like crazy.

Oh god so not only is she naughty but she likes it rough oh god! What am i getting myself into this girl is gonna drive me wild. I like it rough to but i didn't want to scare her or hurt her so i thought i'd go slow... Guess i didn't need too...

"Good" I whispered before biting into her neck hard. (not too hard obvs) She moaned loudly, whilst tangling her fingers in my hair pulling it. I moaned huskily. She's driving me crazy!

I ran my nails down her front lightly earning another moan from her. I moved my head to her nipple biting it. She arched her back moaning louder. God she's so sexy. I kissed and bit my way down her belly til i reached her underwear. I flipped her over so she was on her front.

"What are these _Amu_?" I whisper seductively in her ear biting the top of her ear. Her body so perfectly shaped she had a big ass and was curvy with big boobs she had a sexy body no to skinny either i like a curvy women. After i finished admiring her I didn't let her answer my question instead i kissed my way down to her ass scratching my nails down her back as i did.

"Ahhh!" She moaned loudly i was sure they could her us downstairs

I removed her underwear with my teeth once the were off i flipped her back over seeing her fully naked body I moved down to her pussy seeing how wet it was i licked her sweet spot causing her to shudder and moan but that's not what i wanted...I wanted my named screamed out those hot wet lips. I plunged a finger into her roughly and lightly bit her clit.

"Ikuto!" She screamed...That's what i wanted. I kept plunging my finger into her.

"Ikuto more!" she screamed bucking her hips.

"Not yet Am-" but before i could finish she was on top taking off all my clothing. I was shocked i couldn't react well that was until she grabbed 'me'.

"Wow...Ikuto's so big...So much bigger than Tadase" I was pissed she said his name but i soon smirked learning that i was much bigger than Tadase.

"Oh really? but problem with being big is i can never get a decen-" But before i could finish saying what i was going to say her mouth was around my tip. Her tongue wrapping round 'me'. Her head slwly started to bob up and down.

"Ah! Amu your so good at this" I moaned huskily.

Just after i said that her head went lower taking almost all of my in which no girl has ever managed to do.

"Ah! Amu stop I'm gonna' cum if you do that!" I moaned loudly. This was new id never felt so much pleasure in my took me out of her mouth and looked at me.

"I wanna taste Ikuto so i don't mind." she said sexily whilst licking her lips. Returning to my cock, she continued to bob up and down every time she'd get closer to taking me all in i was going crazy.

"Amu!" I moaned grabbing her hair roughly pushing her head all the way down my 10'' cumming in her throat she swallowed eagerly licking the rest of the contents of my dick.

"Ikuto tastes so good i wonder if we taste good together?" She asked sexily whilst licking my tip again. Oh god I'm gonna fuck her til she bleed seriously! I got her so she was on her front but this time on all fours. I grabbed a condom but then...

"You don't need that I'm on the pill" she said biting her lip looking back at me. I didn't answer just plunged straight into her roughly she was so tight you could almost say she was a virgin but she wasn't...

"Ah! Ikuto!" She screamed my name again. I pulled her hair lightly as i fucked her senseless.

"Ah! Amu your so tight i don't know if i can hold it much longer." I moaned scratching her back hard.

"Oh! Fuck! Me too!" she screamed loudly. With that we both came and screamed each others names. For the next 3 hours we fucked until we both passed out from exhaustion.

*The next Morning*

Amu's P.O.V

Oh god what happened last night my head is killing me and my vagina fucking hurts! I looked around and realized i was in Ikuto's room i looked under the covers and saw i was naked! I looked behind me and saw Ikuto naked too the was sticking stuff between my legs and all over the bed. What the HELL happened! Ikuto started to stir he opened one eye and looked at me then went wide eyed.

"What the fuck happened!" I screamed then the memories hit me.

"Oh yeah i remember...OH GOD!" I screamed throwing my head into the pillow.

"Hey. Amu you were pretty sexy last night ya know" Ikuto whispered seductively in my ear. I shuddered holding back a moan whilst remembering our night of hot rough sex.

"Shut up!" i got out of bed and went to the shower still naked.

I stepped into the bathroom and looked in the mirror i had love bites all over my neck and chest i had scratch marks down my back and front that had dry blood on them i stepped in the shower and washed the dry blood and the sticky mess we made off me.

After i was done i stepped out and wrapped Ikuto's but towel round my body. I got my a set of underwear from Utau's room i have a few sets i keep here i borrow her clothes all the time but i keep my own undies here. I walked downstairs in my undies. I walked into the kitchen and saw Kukai, Nagi,Rima and Utau holding coffee and talking.

"Yo Utau have you got any clothes i can borrow that aren't too girly."I asked casually putting my hand on my hip.

"Yeah in my top draw there's some black fraid shorts and a white crop top."She answered.

"AMU! YOUR DOWN HERE HALF NAKED!" Kukai screamed blushing like crazy.

"So..." I said smirking.

"Is there a problem do you not like what you see?" i added walking up to him sexily.

"Amu don't tease him...Cos' if he get a problem down there i ain't fixing it!" Utau said smirking. (Utau and Kukai are just sex friends and Rima and Nagi go out but Nagi has seen Amu in her undies so doesn't care.)

"Go-men-a-saiii" i said wrapping my arms around Kukai's neck pushing my boobs again't his chest.

"A-A-A-Amu!?" I stuttered.

"Yes?" I asked staring up at him smirking...God its so fun to tease him it's no fun with Nagi or Ikuto cos' Nagi just acts like he doesn't care and Ikuto just plays along! HMPH!

"P-P-P-P-Please don't do that." He stuttered again.

"Do what?" I asked innocently pushing my boobs into him chest more.

"That!" He screamed going bright red.

"What would 'that' be K-u-k-a-i" i said winking at him.

I looked up to see him frozen. HAHA!

"You've done it now he'll be like that for hours." Nagi said laughing.

"I'll fix him watch" I said winking at Nagi. I leaned over to Kukai's neck and bit on his neck. He moaned and snapped out of it.

"Amu that's not fair! You do this to me all the time one day i will get you back!" He screamed whilst pouting.

"We'll see about that" I said winking at him walking away.

"Oh yeah and Kukai?"I said turning back to look at him walking over to him again.

"What!?" He snapped still pouting.

"You might wanna go sort your problem out." I answered winking at him. He turned bright red and looked away whilst covering himself at that point Ikuto came down in his boxers and stared at us all raising his eyebrow.

"Ne,Ne, Amu!" Rima exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes?" I asked raising my eyebrow at her.

"You haven't given me my cuddle yet!" She said pouting.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie come here!" I yelled...AWWWW! She's so cute!

I grabbed her head and hugged her. He head went between my boobs. The guys just stared at us with wide eyes. Rima went back over to the shocked Nagi smiling.

"What?" I asked frowning.

"I want wanna those hugs!" Ikuto said pouting.

" Rima and Utau get those kinds of hugs." I said glaring at him.

"Booooo!" I screamed.

"Anyway Amu are you ok you have scratches down your front and back?" Kukai asked confused.

"Oh god Kukai you Idiot!" Utau exclaimed slapping the back of his head. At this point i was bright red.

"Oh sorry that was my doing." Ikuto said smirking.

"What! Why would you hurt Amu?!" He yelled earning another slap.

"Idiot everyone knows that Amu likes 'It' rough" Utau said.

"I didn't but i kinda knew that they were probs from sex" Nagi said sipping his coffee.

"I didn't know! And that so hot!" Kukai exclaimed.

"I didn't know til last night when she was all like ... 'Ne, Ikuto I don't mind if yo- " Amu punched him in the stomach.

"You better shut your mouth now!" I screamed blushing like an idiot.

"How long were you guys at it cos' i woke up at like 4 and you were still at it!" Rima exclaimed laughing.

"Oh about 3-4 hours" Ikuto said smirking still curled up in a ball on the floor earning a kick from me.

"Oh god! I don't wanna hear this your my best friend and he's my brother!"Utau screamed covering her ears.

"Oh so you wont wanna know that he was moa-" before i could finish Ikuto was behind me covering my mouth slightly blushing.

"Shut it strawberry!" He said glaring at me. I bit him hand and he let go.

"Why not you embarrassed me!" I said screaming. Just then he got on the table.

"Oh yeah that reminds me Amu can deep throat like 10''...Jealous?" Ikuto said smirking at Nagi and Kukai.

"NO WAY!" They all screamed. Oh my god someone kill me now! Ikuto nodded still smirking.

"Omg! Amu how the hell do you do it!" Utau screamed.

"That's hot." Kukai said staring at Amu.

"RRRRRR!Ikuto I hate you!" I screamed punch him in the jaw.

"Any enough of this how about we all have a lazy day since no one has school r college today ? " Rima asked calming down.

"Sure!" Everyone yelled.

* * *

Haha so how do you like Amu's sexy confident character! ;) see i thought it would be fun like this :)

Utau - Omg! I want a hot boyfriend on here so you better get me one!

CoCo - Sure :) OC or A Shugo Chara Character ?

Utau - OC! And post a pic k?

CoCo- Ok! :D

Kukai - You forgetting about me?!

Utau - we're sex friends nothing more plus you have CoCo! :D

Kukai - Oh yeah! CoCo I want us to date ok?! And post a pic of you ok?

CoCo - Ok but you're not gonna like it -.- k?

Ikuto - Don't say that I've seen you and I think your cute!

CoCo - T-T-T-Thanks *blushes*

Kukai - Don't hit on her! She's Mine! *Grabs CoCo and kisses her *

CoCo - *Blushes*

Ikuto - Anyway while these two are making out review! And we might get another chapter today or tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 6 - Just Another Day?

Hey guys thought i'd update today! :D and what do you think should i really get Kukai with my character? :L

Ikuto - Another lemon?

CoCo - No.

Ikuto - Why!?

Amu - Haven't you had enough sex? -.-

Ikuto - No. I need more!

CoCo - No means no.

Kukai - Can we have a scene today?

CoCo - I might do :D

Kukai - YEAH!

Amu - Anyway CoCo doesn't own us.

_(Some things in this story are based on my life so refrain from nasty comments please :) )_

* * *

Amu's P.O.V

Back at school today and it graduation is in about 2 weeks and to be honest I can't wait!

"Hey Papa have you seen my sneakers?" I yelled from the top stairs.

"I think your sister borrowed them yesterday." He answered coming to the bottom of the stairs.

"RRR! I'm gonna kill her!" I screamed running to Ami's room.

"Oi! Brat gimmie' my fucking sneakers!" I scream at her.

"Don't come in my room yelling Amu!" She screamed back.

"Just gimmie' my sneakers! I told you not to take my stuff without asking!" I yelled in her face.

"What ever there over there" she said frowning at me pointing to my sneakers.

"Thanks. Later Bitch!" I yelled laughing hearing her cussing at me.

I walked to my room and put my sneakers on and look in the mirror.'Awesome' I thought, With that i head off t school.

*time skip*

It was lunch and i was sat with Utau,Rima,Kukai and Nagi at lunch.

"Hey so what are you guys doing tonight?" I asked taking a bit out of my chicken mayo sandwich.

"Well Me and Rima are going shopping for prom!" Utau exclaimed smiling.

"I'm going home to study for the last exam." Nagi said with a bored look on his face.

"I'm at footie practice til 8 pm" Kukai said drinking his can of coke.

"Ok i might as well come with you and Rima cos' i still need to find and outfit for prom"

"Ok no problem!" Rima exclaimed grinning at me.

"Ok sorted!" Utau yelled happily.

*At the shop*

"Hey Amu try all these on!" Utau exclaimed handing me 5 dresses.

"Sure what about you guys?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"We're trying on these!" Rima yelled smiling and holding up 4 dresses.

"Ok" I said walking into the changing room. I tried on the first dress.

"Hey Utau this would suit you more" I said Flinging the dress over to Utau's dressing room i felt her grab it and i let go.

"Your right!" Utau screamed.

I tried on the next dress 'EW! no!' I thought i slipped it off try on the rest i finished trying the dresses on and none of them applied to me so i got dress and walk out the dressing room looking around then i saw it the perfect dress!

Kukai's P.O.V

I was walk home from practice when i went past the park i saw a girl on the swings alone i walked up to her to see if she was ok when she looked up i saw CoCo?

"CoCo?" I said confused.

"Oh hey Kukai" she said wiping her tears away trying to smile.

"What's up CoCo?" I asked looking at her worriedly.

"Oh it's nothing!" She said trying to give me another smile. I sat down on the swing next to her lightly swinging.

"Come on CoCo don't lie whats up you can tell me" i said giving her a sympathetic looked up at me with tears in her eyes, She finally let them out and bust into tears.

"H-H-H-He hit me." She said quietly i almost didn't hear it. Who hit her?

"Who?" I asked putting a hand on her shoulder she calmed down and opened her mouth.

"My boyfriend" She said bursting into tears again. WHAT!? I was fuming i hate guys that hit girls! There's no need!

"CoCo..." I said her naming in a comforting tone.

"Did you break up with him?" I asked pulling my hand from her back.

"N-N-N-No" She stuttered still crying just then she looked up and stopped crying with wide eyes full of hate and fear. I looked to where she was staring and saw a guy coming towards us she took out her phone and started dialing a number.

"Is that him?" I whispered she just nodded in response stopping to look at me. I pulled my swing closer to hers using one leg, she looked at me scared so i did the only thing i could think of...Kiss her I looked at her, her eyes wide i slowly close mine and she finally kissed back.

"CoCo!Get here NOW!" I heard a male voice scream, she began shaking and broke the kiss about to leave when o grabbed her hand and pulled her so she was behind me.

"She's not going any where with you!" I screamed back at him, he walked closer to us.

"Oh really?" he asked calmly.

"Yeah really like I'd let her going back with you..." i said glaring at him.

"Oh ok then well CoCo I'm kicking you out then enjoy being homeless." he said smirking at walking off.

"Homeless CoCo what is he talking about?" I asked turning round looking at her. She looked dead her eyes wide dried up tears on her face and she would move or talk.

"CoCo?" Just then she passed out thankfully i caught her. I picked her up bridal style and carried her home with me.

Amu's P.O.V

I sat on my bed white as snow curled up in a ball just when i got comfy i had to get up to go throw up again. I ran to the toilet for the 4th time this morning. Just then my mum walked in rubbing my back frowning slightly.

"Amu...?" She said questioningly.

"Yeah" I said standing up flushing the toilet.

"You missed a day." She said just then i froze.

* * *

Ok so if i get 2 reviews al update and let me know what you think she meant ?

Kukai - That was so sad... Poor CoCo...

CoCo - It's fine I'm over it i have Kukai now ;)

Kukai - *Hugs CoCo* Good i love you!

CoCo - *Blushes* I was joking :$

Ikuto - Gross!

Amu - Anyway Review!

(If you want to know which part happened to me i did have an abusive bf But it's in the past i'm ok now)


	8. Chapter 7 - Papa Don't Preach

Hey guy i only just got up haha but I'm awake and ready to write for all you awesome fans! :) I'm dedicating this to fanficgirl85 because she was so excited for this update thanks a lot for all your support this is the first story I've actually enjoyed writing and i hope you continue to help me and read my story's thank you so much :')

Ikuto - Why are you being so emotional...It's weird what happened to bad ass CoCo who doesn't give a shit about what people think?

CoCo - Shut the fuck up feline! If i wanna be emotional I'll be emotional k?!

Ikuto - There it is! :)

CoCo - What ever i will delete from all existing and future chapters if you don't shut up! -.-

Ikuto - What NO!

CoCo - Or maybe worse switch yours and Tadagay's place! *smirks*

Amu&Ikuto - NO!

Kukai - Anyway on with the story! :D CoCo doesn't own us :)

* * *

Amu's P.O.V

"ha..ha..ha your joking aren't you mum well its not funny" I said laughing awkwardly.

"Amu! I am not joking! You missed a day on your pill! You need to stop taking it!" my mom whisper yelled.

"T-This can't be happening..." I was wide eyed scared and shaking.

"Who's is it?" my mom asked calmly.

"I-Ikuto's" I said still shaking now holding my belly staring at the floor.

"Oh dear god your father is not going to like this..." mom sighed rubbing her temples.

"he's gonna kick me out isn't he?" i said looking up at her scared.

"I don't know..." My mom said honestly.

"I'll go buy you a test ok?" mom said walking out leaving me there to think things through.

What should i do...What if Ikuto leaves? I mean we're not together he doesn't need to stay...What if papa kicks me out? and i become a homeless single mother at 18! i walked into my room lay down curled up in a ball and began crying... When i heard someone walk through my balcony door...No! Not now i can't see you now. I thought.

"Amu? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly rushing over to me. I looked up a cried more.

"Amu tell me?" he asked lightly grabbing my shoulders.

"I-I-I'm p-p-pregnant..." silence. That was all there was.

"I-Is it mine?" he asked shakily. SLAP!

"Of course it is!" i yelled.

I can't believe he asked me that!

"Oh..." that's all he could say...

"So are you gonna leave now leave this child?" i asked glaring at him with tears in my eyes.

"No! I love you Amu!" I froze those word ran through my head...he what!? Since when!? I mean I've always loved him but he was with Lulu and I with Tadase...

"Really?" I asked placing my hands on his chest.

"Yes Amu i have for along time..." He said smiling gently at me.I hugged him tightly.

"I-I-I love you too" I said crying seemed to matter anymore we had each other that's all that mattered.

"Really!? I'm so happy!" he said hugging me gently as if i would break.

"So what do we do?" I asked looking up at him.

"We're gonna raise this child together...Maybe even get married and have a little family!" He said he serious!?I'm so happy right now!

"Really?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yeah!" he said hugging me tighter.

"But..." I said being happy and my eyes went wide.

"Whats wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Papa..." was all i could say. He seemed to understand. I was always papa's little girl. He's going to hate me.

"We need to tell him soon" Ikuto said patting the top of my head.

"I need to do the test first" I said quiet.

"What!? You haven't even done the test!" he whispered angrily.

"Mom is almost 100 % sure!" I whispered angrily back.

"Fine where is she?" he asked calming then i heard the door down stair bang loudly then hearing someone run upstairs. Mom flew into the room holding 3 pregnancy test.

"Oh hey Ikuto. Amu tests now! Go do them." said said panting.

"Ok" i said walking to the bathroom doing all the tests. I took them back to the room and set all 3 .

"How long do these things take?" Ikuto asked staring at the test.

"About 5 minutes so about now..." my mom said looking back down from her watch. We al looked and saw it.

"I can't believe it..." my mom said.i started to cry again.

"Positive..." was all Ikuto could say. He turned to me.

"It's gonna' be ok Amu we're gonna be fine." He said gently grabbing me placing me on his lap so i could cry in his arms.

"But...Papa" I cried more gripping Ikuto shirt tightly.

"Hunny it'll be ok we can tell him tomorrow so just sleep ok... Ikuto can you stay with her?" my mother asked gently patting my head.

"Yes of course." Ikuto said holding me closer.

He lay us down and held me close soon i fell into an intense slumber.

*2 days later*

Me and Ikuto walked down stairs hand in hand. Papa was sat at the table waiting for looked up and frowned.

"What is he doing here!" my father spat.

"Dear sit down and shut up!" My mother snapped.

We sat down in front of my parents.

"Papa I'm sorry..." Was all i could say.

"Why!? What's going on!?" he snapped at me i flinched.

"I-I-I-I'm pregnant" i said looking up at him.

"You what!" he screamed standing up.

"Papa! I've been losing sleep because of this please!But I made up my mind I'm keeping my baby! Ikuto said he's going to marry me and we can raise a little family!" I screamed.

"Amu, please calm down this isn't good for the baby" Ikuto said putting his arm around me.

"Get out." My father said looking away from me in disgust.

"DEAR!" my mother screamed.

"No! GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE AND NEVER COME BACK!" my father said screaming at me i flinched and ran upstairs crying Ikuto following behind.

"Amu are you ok?" Ikuto asked.

"I knew it he just couldn't accept" i said falling to the floor crying.

"Amu..." Ikuto said sadly wrapping his arms around me. I was sat between his legs and he was gently rocking us. I fell asleep soon after.

Ikuto's P.O.V

I held her a while longer then placed her on her bed and sat on the end of the bed staring at her with a gentle gaze. What are we going to do! just then Midori walked in with a worried look.

"I'm sorry Midori" i said cover my face with hands.

"It's ok Ikuto it happens..." Midori said calmly.

"Shall i pack her things?" I asked looking up at her with a worried expression.

"I think it should be best til her arse hole father sorts his thoughts out" she said frowning.

"Ok can you help?" I asked politely.

"Of course." She said smiling.

"Thanks" i replied Midori walked out to get something and came back in with boxes.

"So where shall we start" She asked smiling.

* 2 hours later*

Everything was packed in boxes and we were taking them down to Midori's 7 seater car. She folded the back chairs down and place them in the back by the time we finished it was sun down. I picked Amu off the bed and carried her to the car gently.

We drove me and Midori talking about things when i looked back Amu tarted to stir. She looked at me sadly and then realized where she was and just looked down not talking.

"Amu are you ok?" I asked kindly...Nothing no reply just silence.

We parked up outside my house and began unpacking the boxes Amu walked into the house slowly ignoring everyone.

"Amu what are you doing here?" Utau said happily i stared at them and was worried abut her just then i heard her explode.

"Well bottom line is your brother knocked me up and my father kicked me out so how was your day!" she screamed at the top of her lungs i was sure the whole street heard.

"Amu come with me!" Utau screamed back.

I saw Utau grab her and storm inside.

Amu's P.O.V

Utau grabbed me a took us upstairs i can't believe i just snapped like that...She took me to her room and sat me down.

"Right first don't yell at me young lady! Second screw your father he upset and he being a dick because of it!" She screamed my mom walked by and heard.

"She right you know you dad's just being a dick." Mom said laughing at Utau. I sat there silent... When Ikuto came near the door.

"Yeah their right to be honest i thought he was gonna' stab me right then and there..." Ikuto said seriously. I couldn't hold it anymore i burst into a fit of laughter.

"HAHAHAHA! Oh god i shouldn't l-laugh b-b-but that's so funny!" I between laughs. Everyone looked at me smiling.

"Oh god i needed that thanks guys!" I said smiling.

"Oh! Good now lets get you fixed up! Tea's almost reading!" Utau exclaimed.

"Ok." I said smiling.

* * *

That's it today! Well unless i get 2 more REVIEWS :D !

Midori - Why am i married to such a dick?

Amu - MOM!

CoCo - Because he was a vital part of the story :)

Midori - Right fine!

Amu - God mom you so embarrassing!

Ikuto - Hey Midori! :D

Midori - Hey Ikuto! :) Wait hey why does Amu such a cute boyfriend and i have HIM!

Amu - MOM! FUCK SAKE!

Midori - Language!

Kukai - Hahahaha! Your mom's funny Amu!And pretty!

CoCo - Oh really!?

Ikuto - what have you done! -.-

Kukai - CoCo I'm sorry I didn't mean it!

Midori - Oh really!?

CoCo&Midori - KUKAI!

Kukai - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs*

Ikuto - Idiot.

Amu - I have a head ache now! Anyway Review!


	9. Chapter 8 - Love, Hormones and Cravings

Hey guys i got an insane fan today so i thought i'd update haha this person made me laugh so much i nearly fell off my bed hahahahaha. I dedicate this chapter to - AquaMel1224 hahaha.

Ikuto - She's insane...

Amu - No she funny hahahaha

Kukai - Am i in this chapter?

CoCo- Yeah :)

Kukai - What about you ?

CoCo - Dunno yet haha

Ikuto - Any on with it! CoCo doesn't own us :D

* * *

Amu's P.O.V

We graduate high school and tonight was prom i was going with Ikuto since we can take anyone. Me, Utau and Rima were getting ready doing each other hair and make up when Kukai came in.

"Utau can we talk?" he asked looking at the floor.

"Yes" they walked out and Rima and I walked to the door to listen in.

"Utau we need to break off our sex friends thing" he said worriedly.

"Ok no problem" Utau said calmly she didn't seem to care.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah haha we're not in love it was just because we were both lonely you douche haha" she said giggling.

"Ok thanks a lot!" Kukai said running off.

"Girl would you stop listening in please." Utau said calmly entering the room.

"Sorry!" Rima and I said in unison.

"It's fine" She said picking up her dress.

"Are you really ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I am now i can truly find love" She said smiling.

"Yeah that's right!" Rima exclaimed.

"Any way lets put our dresses on." Utau said giggling.

"Ok" I said we put our dresses on Rima's a mint green, Utau's lilac and mine black and white. (pics posted on my deviantART link on profile)

After we ere ready we went down stairs to meet Nagi dress in a black tux with a ivory shirt with a mint green tie hanging loosely round his neck, Ikuto was there too in a black tux but with no tie and his shirt unbuttoned slightly he wore a white shirt.

We walked to our limo that Ikuto payed for and got in clinking a champagne once we arrived we all dance and had a good time Ikuto surprisingly came with CoCo who was dressed in a red Lolita dress with a black cape and dark red lips and red high heel shoes. I saw her walk outside by her self and i walked out to go and see her i saw her stood there with a cigarette in her hand she turned and looked at me smiling.

"Have you got a spare smoke i forgot mine" i asked laughing.

"Yeah sure here" she said handing me a cigarette.

"These aren't menthol are they?" i asked giving her a disgusted look.

"No haha i don't smoke that crap!" She said laughing.

"Good cos' i tried to smoke one of Ikuto's menthol ones and i threw up i guess the baby doesn't like them hahaha!" I said laughing.

"Baby?!" CoCo asked wide eyed.

"Yeah I'm pregnant haha sorry i thought Kukai would have told you" i said taking a drag off the cigarette.

"Oh no he didn't how are you ?" she asked taking another drag.

"I'm ok the sickness has stopped so i only throw up when my body doesn't like it such as i can't smell or eat tuna it makes me so sick" I said pulling a disgusted face.

"haha oh dear so you craving anything yet?" she asked smiling.

"No not yet at least i don't think so..." I said just then Ikuto came out and pulled out a menthol cigarette.

"Get away from me with that!" I snapped surprising CoCo.

"Yes she does have cravings she's obsessed with strawberry milkshake from take out and she dips her fires in it its really gross she also has the hormones." he added chuckling.

"Shut it!" i snapped.

"Hahaha your right that is kinda gross..." CoCo said laughing.

"The baby wants what the baby wants ok!?" I said raising an eyebrow at Ikuto.

"Ok." he said smirking.

"I'm going back inside Kukai's probably wondering where i am." CoCo said putting out her cigarette.

"Ok see ya later!" I exclaimed putting out my cigarette.

Utau P.O.V

I walked outside to see the sun setting slowly the sky purple and pink i walked to the edge of the big balcony outside the party and stared at the sky and started singing.

_'Kiss me out of the bearded barley_  
_Nightly, beside the green, green grass_  
_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step_  
_You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_'

? P.O.V

I heard some one start singing it was echoing through the air a beautiful voice it sounded like an angel, i followed the voice and found a blonde girl on a balcony above me she wore a beautiful purple dress i looked up as she continued to sing then she looked at me and stopped.

"Why did you stop?" I asked looking at her.

" Because it's embarrassing singing in front of people i don't know" She said blushing.

"Its fine continue the songs called kiss me right?" she nodded and continued

_'Kiss me down by the broken tree house_  
_Swing me upon its hanging tire_  
_Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat_  
_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map'_

I joined in and sang the chorus too

_'Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me'_

She stopped and looked at me smiling.

"You have a beautiful voice" I said smiling back at her.

"Thank you would you like to come up?" she asked still smiling.

"sure I'll be up in a I'm really dressed appropriately" i said rubbing the back of my neck with a worried look.

"It's ok" she said smiling.

I ran up the steps and met her half way.

"My name is Utau" she said curtsying and giggling as she did.

"Well my lady my name is Akio" i said bowing as i joined her laughing.

"So what high school do you go to?" She asked.

"Oh i graduated last year right now I'm trying to get a music contract from that Easter company.2 i said smiling.

"Oh that's owned by my family" she said giggling.

"REALLY!?" i exclaimed.

"Yes" she said giggling at me.

"That's awesome!" I said excitedly

"So what about you what high school do you go to?" i asked smiling at her.

"Oh this is my prom and we graduate 3 days ago" she said smiling

"Oh that's cool." i said laughing.

"So would you like to come in" she said as we reached a set of double doors.

"I would love to but i cant stay long i have an appointment with Easter tomorrow so i have to practice and stuff but how about we go on a date tomorrow after my appointment?" i asked blushing a little.

"S-Sure!" she said excitedly.

"Where do live? and how does dinner sound?" i asked smiling shyly at her. she handed me a note with her address on it.

"Sure!" she said smiling.

"I'll pick you up at 8 ok? " i said walking away backwards being careful not to trip.

"Sure see you then Akio" she said shyly and walked into the room with at i turned round walked out the mansion.

Amu's P.O.V

"UTAU!" i yelled running towards her as she came through the doors.

"Where have you been!? I was so worried!?" i yelled but she just kept smiling like an idiot.

"What happened?" I asked raising an eye brow.

"I got asked out on a date!?" she yelled smiling even more if that was possible.

"Ok when and how?" i asked confused...After she finished i started crying.

"A-Amu why are you crying!?" she asked worriedly.

"T-That's just so fucking beautiful!" i exclaimed crying more.

"Jeez! Your hormones are out of control" she said raising and eyebrow at me. Just then Ikuto ran over and saw me crying.

"AMU! What's wrong!" he asked panicking and she cried more.

"I told her how this guy i met asked me on a date and she said and i quote 'T-That's just so fucking beautiful!' and then cried even more" she said imitating me.

"Jeez! Come on i think we should all take this home people are staring Utau will you go ask the guys if they wanna come back to the house?" Ikuto said lifting me up and grabbing me by the waist.

"Sure" Utau said running off to find the others.

*later on*

"Ikutooooooooo PLEEEEEASE! I yelled crying like a child.

"No I am not going to the 24 hours take out to get you milkshake and fires NO WAY!" he yelled rubbing his temples.

"I'll go for you Amu I'm the only one who hasn't drunk anything and i have my car with me" CoCo said laughing and patting my head.

"T-Thank you CoCo!" Amu said hugging her.

"No problem I'll be back soon ok" With that she was out the door.

"Awwww she's so nice" I said wiping any remanding tears.

"Amu your such a child" Ikuto said patting my head.

"ahahaha how many other symptoms has she had" Kukai asked.

"Nausea, Hormones, Cravings and that's about it i think why ?" Ikuto said raising an eyebrow. Both Nagi and Kukai began laughing.

"What?" Ikuto said confused, that's when Nagi came up to Ikuto and whispered something just after Nagi pulled away Ikuto smirked.

"What did he say tell me?" I asked frowning.

"Nothing Amu" Ikuto said smiling at her.

"hmmmm" i said eyeing him suspiciously

Just when i finished glaring at Ikuto, CoCo walked through with a bag and a shake in her hand i ran over hugged her then took the shake and bag.

"Amu if your gonna do what i think your gonna do in front of guests go into the kitchen and do it ok ?" Utau said glaring at me

"No." i said taking my fried out and dripping it in my shake.

"EW!" Kukai screamed WHACK! CoCo whacked him round the back of the head.

"Don't be so rude! Jeez! It's not her fault she craving it!" CoCo yelled glaring a Kukai.

"Sorry..." Kukai said putting his head down.

"Amu can i try to see if its as gross as it looks?" CoCo said smiling.

"Sure!" I said happily. She walked over taking a chip and dipping it in my milkshake. she chewed it her eyes went wide. At first everyone thought she was going to throw up.

"That's so nice!" she said still in shock. Every stared at her wide eyed.

"Seriously?" Ikuto asked.

"Yeah seriously try it." she said still slightly wide eyed. Ikuto took a chip dipping it in and eating it.

"Shes right it's nice" Ikuto said astonished. Just then everyone tried it and seems i'm not as weird as everyone thought...

* * *

HAHA! So anyway that's done! By the way that used to be my mums craving but she used to get it all from MacDonald's haha i like it too but i prefer chocolate milkshake with mine hehe.

Ikuto - So when do i get to meet Utau's new boyfriend.

CoCo - When Amu is in the 5 month of pregnancy.

Utau - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

CoCo - YEEEEEEEEEEEEES! -.-

Amu - Anyway review need 2 more for one more chapter :)


	10. Chapter 9 - Seriously Lemony!

Hey guys updating today :D Thanks for all the positive reviews I love you guys sooo much you make my week! :D Btw i did A LOT of research for this your not supposed to lay on your back or have sex while laying on your back when pregnant it s can lead to feel faint because there is a vein in your abdomen :o side ways or girl n top apparently seems to be the best way :D hehe! I also did research i would rather never repeat O.o i will never forget that as long as i live...

Ikuto – Lemon? And you're really taking this seriously aren't you ? o.o

CoCo – Maybe ... and yes :D

Ikuto – YAY! And cool...

Amu – I hate you.

CoCo – Fine more lemon for you in fact none stop lemon how does that sound?

Amu – NO!

CoCo – Shut up then. -.-

Kukai – Why you being so cruel today?

CoCo – Because I haven't seen you in days! :'( *tears up*

Kukai – Awww! You're so cute! It's ok I'm here now! *snuggles*

CoCo – YAY! I love Kukai! *snuggles back*

Ikuto & Amu – Gross..

Amu – Anyway CoCo doesn't own us just the story :D

**_*LEMON! You have been warned you sugar! ;) *_**

* * *

Ikuto's P.O.V

I sat on the couch watching TV when Amu came down and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Ne, Ikuto?" she said using a sweet voice.

"Hmmm?" I said looking at her smiling slightly.

"Could you give me a massage my back hurts? Please?" She asked with puppy dog eyes staring at me.

"Fine go up stair get undress and put a towel over your ass ok?" I said smirking at her as she blushed.

"Errmm ok?" She said looking a bit confused.

I went to the bathroom and got the durex play oil out of the cabinet then walking upstairs slowly. I entered the room to see Amu laid down with a towel over her ass. I walked over and put both legs on each side of her body so I was hovering over her ass.

"Ready?" I asked smirking.

"Mhmm" She said with her head turned to he side and her eyes closed. I squirted the oil over her back earning a little bit of a eep at the coldness but I soon warmed up as my hand slid down her back rubbing it in gently after it was all over her back i began to massage putting light pressure on i slid my hands down her side earning a slight moan from her. I moved my hand to the start of her ass and used my thumbs to massage that part earning another moan i move her towel lower and began massaging her ass cheeks earning her to moan louder this time. Before i knew it the towel was gone and all the back of her body was oiled so i flipped her over and spread oil all over her front slowly rubbing it in. I massaged her breast the slid my hands down and massaged her upper thighs never touching her virgina but every where around it.

"Ikuto p-please!" She stuttered.

"What is it Amu~" I said seductively looking up from where i was massaging.

"I-Ikuto please touch me" She pleaded and how could i not comply. So i ran my hand up her thighs and ran my finger over her clit earning a very loud moan. So i began to rubbed oil over her clit massaging it gently driving her insane.

"AH! Ikuto please put it in!" She screamed out of pleasure.

"Ok get on the end of the bed on your knee's with your back facing me and bend over slightly ok?" i said smirking. She complied and moved to that position. I cam behind and and rammed my cock right into her causing her to scream in pleasure.

"Amu twirk your big ass onto my cock" I whispered in her ear biting her neck and ear as I did.

"That embarrassing though" she said looking at me blushing.

"Fine then i guess I'll go back downstairs" I teased about to pull out.

"Ok fine don't go!" She said looking at me with pleading eyes. She started to twirk on me cock hit her g-spot every time.

"Ah! Amu that feels so good!" I moaned huskily holding her ass as she did. I saw her smirk as her twirking got faster.

"Ah! Amu don't do tha- Ah!" I moaned louder god she was so good at this! Her virgina working up and down my cock fast. I couldn't control it.

"Ah!" With that I came into her pussy gripping her hips as i released my seed.

"Ikuto's a naughty boy~. He came before me~" She said seductively moving so she was facing me.

"I'm sorry Amu it's just you were so good at it that's all." I said slightly embarrassed. She crawled closer to me and moved her lips to my ear.

"Well if you become my slave for tonight I'll forgive you and maybe even give you a treat every time you follow a command~" She whispered sexily in my ear. I shivered in delight at the sound of her whispering in my ear she was sexy. I couldn't help but nod at her request wondering what she had in store.

"Right sit on the floor and watch me ok?" She said sitting on the edge of the bed spreading her leg my face was about a meter away from her soaking wet pussy that had my seed leaking out. She began fingering herself with two finger hard! I couldn't help but stare i wanted to touch her too.

"Ah!" She moaned loudly i went to touch her pussy.

"No touching till i say so" she said smirking and carrying on i put my hand back to where it was and watched a my cock grew more twitching at the sight. Her fingering got harder and more intense along with her scream as i thought she was about to come she pulled her fingers out.

"Now for you reward~ Finnish me Ikuto-koi" with those sweet word i took no time hesitating i swiftly moved my face to her virgina and licked and sucked her clit furiously.

"Ah! Ikuto!" She screamed pushing my head in more releasing in my mouth i licked her clean.

"Ok next task you have to make me come without entering me, using your fingers in any way or licking me~ How will you succeed Ikuto-koi~" she whispered seductively. I thought about it for a moment then it came to me.

"Ok bend over" I said smirking she looked slightly shocked but complied and bent over i came behind her slid my cock past her entrance and rubbed her clit with my tip.

"AH! Fuck!" she screamed thrusting her hips rubbing her clit across my cock faster.

"Oh god! She screamed and I rubbed her clit more with my cock With that she came.

"That was an interesting idea." She said smirking.

"Last task Ikuto-koi ~" she said smirking. I nodded and sat down in front of her awaiting my task.

"I want you to make love to me and be as gently as you can with me p-please" she said blushing and looking down. It surprised me to be honest i guess you could say we always have rough hot sex we've never once made love i guess.

"Errm it doesn't matter forget i said anything" She said trying to grab but pulled her back to me into a hug.

"I want to." I said as she looked up to me shocked.

"But do me a favour go shower i want to do something first ok? And put a nighty on ok?" I said smiling gently placing a small kiss on her lips before she agreed and went to the bathroom.

*After her shower*

I'd spread rose petals over our bed and floor i got from the flower shop i went to quickly, i had placed candles all over the room, and put boxers on. I hope she liked it i had the music ready as well. Just then she walked through the door wearing a see through nighty with a pair of stockings on, her hair was lightly curled and slightly messed up her lips tinted with pink and her eye shadow black. Her eyes went wide when she saw the room as I walked over to her and pick her up bridal style and walk to the bed I set her so she was stood on her knees on the bed.

"_Amu_, come here" I said sweet yet seductively kneeing in the middle of the bed as I put the music on Skin by Rihanna. She crawled over t me and kneeled up with me, our chests touching, I softly and slowly dragged my hand down her arm with the back of my hand. I leaned in a kissing her softly yet passionately moving down kissing her neck softly whilst trailing my hand down her torso, as she let out a soft moan i slid her nighty straps down slightly kissing her shoulder as I did. I rested my hand on her upper back and dip her down a little kissing down her neck to her cleavage her voice getting heavy, I pulled her slowly back up and kissed her jaw then licking up her neck lightly causing her to grip my hair and moan, she dragged her nails down my back lightly causing me to biting her neck to suppress a moan causing her to moan loudly

"Amu i wanted to go slow but you're not helping me baby" I said seductively whilst panting.

"I'm sorry it's just your so sexy and i want you" She said panting slightly. That was it as the song changed turned her so her back was to me. I ripped her nighty and underwear off leaving her in just stockings as the song Crazy Bitch by Buckcherry came on.

"You ask for it I'll make love to you but I'm not going to be gentle anymore _Amu_ " i whispered in her ear seductively with slight hints of playful anger. I bit her ear and her neck as i bit her neck i sucked on it harshly tugging at the skin. Causing her to moan loudly. Her hand reached above and grabbed my hair roughly. I moaned whilst tugging at her skin some more as i slid my hand down her stomach to her virgina roughly putting 2 fingers in her causing her to scream in pleasure i kept a rough faster pace.

"Oh fuck!" She screamed but before she had a chance to climax i took out my fingers thats when she turned round and pushed me roughly on the bed so i was my back. She climbed on top of me and bit my neck roughly whilst pulling my boxers off.

"Ah!" i moaned huskily grabbing her hair roughly and brought her head to mine kissing her roughly as she was about to pull away she bit my lip tugging it lightly causing me to moan.

She moved and hovered herself over my cock and put it at her entrance soon after sitting on it causing us both to moan i sat up so she was still on top but our chest touching as she thrust on to me hard she gripped my hair tightly with one hand as the other one scrapped down back slightly cutting the skin I moaned and bit her neck harshly.

"AH! Ikuto!" She screamed at the top of her lungs causing me to start thrusting into her hard.

"Oh fuck! Oh god!" She was close i felt her walls tightening so i pinched her clit causing her to scream my name as she came.I continued to fuck he hard.

"Oh fuck yeaah! Ikuto! Fuck me!" She screamed as i continued to fuck her until we both passed out.

She lay on my chest panting.

"That. Was. Amazing." She said panting.

"Yes it was." I said panting slightly.

I brushed my fingers through her hair gently.

"I love you Amu-koi" i said kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too Ikuto-koi" she said using her finger to trance circles on my arm gently making me relax. (when Amu's hair her hair stroked or played with she falls asleep and when Ikuto has someone stroke his back or arms gently he gets sleepy) as the hair stroking and arm circling slowed down we both fell asleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys love you loads and omg I'm getting a kitten and calling it Akito :D:D Can't wait!

Ikuto – As in Akito Sohma -.-

CoCo – YEAH!

Amu - Cool! Post a pic when you get it :D

CoCo – Ok! Review on the chapter and my new kitten! MUAHAHAHA!


	11. Chapter 10 - Meeting the boyfriend!

Hey guys sorry for the late update I just got my cat and she's a handful but I've also had college and been a little upset lately :/ So if I don't update for another week please excuse me...

Kukai – Why what's up?

CoCo –Don't want to talk about it.

Ikuto – Whoa she's seriously upset she doesn't even want to talk to you...

CoCo - Baka yaro.

Ikuto – Minikui.

Kukai - *punches Ikuto* Stop it! Seriously! One Coco's not ugly two your older act you age Baka!

Amu – CoCo chill ok you know you're not supposed to get worked up...

CoCo – Fine.

Ikuto – hahahaha I know what this is about...It's because all her friends have a love life in the real world! HAHAHA!

CoCo – SHUT THE F #K UP ASSHOLE!

Amu – Ikuto your f #king insensitive jerk!

Kukai - Right I think we best get onto the story before someone kills someone... CoCo doesn't own us.

* * *

Amu's P.O.V

Today was the day! We were meeting Utau's boyfriend. I was finally getting to meet my best friend's boyfriend! I was now 7 months pregnant and I was fat! It sucks.

"Ikuto Utau's boyfriends here for dinner sweetie." I shouted up the stairs.

"UGH!" I yelled walking down the stairs idly.

"Shut up you Baka!" I snapped whacking him around the back of the head.

"Ow! Fine!" He said as we walked to the door to greet him.

"Hello I'm Amu this is Utau's brother and my boyfriend Ikuto." I said smiling sweetly.

"Hello Ma'am I'm Akio" He said politely bowing.

"Oh dear! Don't call me ma'am I'm younger than you" I said giggling.

"Oh my I'm so sorry I thought since you were her older brother I thought you'd be older too! Plus your well ya' know..." He said blushes bowing his head.

"Oh it's ok and you mean because I'm pregnant yes hehe know this little one was an accident!" I said giggling at his reaction.

"Moron..." Ikuto said under his breath making Akio look scared.

"Dear." I said sternly, smiling scarily at Ikuto.

"A-Ah... Yes honey bear!" He said scared.

"Behave ok this is my best friends boyfriend ok?" I said still smiling evilly.

"Yes honey bear." Ikuto said bowing his head to me.

"Anyway dinner is nearly ready so how about we sit at the table now?" I asked everyone ignoring the scared and sulking Ikuto.

"Ok thank you for having me over Miss Amu "he said bowing again.

"Oh please call me Amu sweetie!" I said blushing slightly.

"Oh Utau you have such a polite boyfriend and he's handsome!" I exclaimed giggling.

"I know he's perfect isn't he!" Utau yelled giggling along with me.

"Oh no I'm not all that honestly A-Amu! But thank you!" He exclaimed blushing.

"Oh god Ikuto why can't you be like him hmmm?" I said placing my hands on my hips glaring at him.

"Well sorry I'm not so ner! " He said sticking his tongue out at me.

"Ikuto. Would you like me to chop that tongue of!" I said glaring at him.

"N-No" He stuttered.

"Well then watch your mouth! Your being rude now apologize and shake hands." I said glaring still.

"O-Oh no! I-It's ok really!" Akio stuttered.

"No don't worry dear he's got to learn or he'll be sleeping on the couch again."

"A-AH! Ok! Ok! S-Sorry A-Akio!" Ikuto said looking away whilst blushing.

"Good boy!" I said patting his head making him blush more. Lately Ikuto been really cute he's like a little kid. It's out of character but it's too cute.

*After Dinner*

"So Akio what do you do?" I asked stroking Ikuto's hair smiling as he lay his head on my lap.

"I'm in the process of getting a contract with a music company!" he exclaimed happily.

"That's very good! Anyway now that Utau's in the kitchen..." I said as he looked confused.

"What are your intensions towards my best friend?" I said smiling evilly again.

"I really like Utau... In fact I think I love her...Correction I know I love her!" he exclaimed blushing.

"I came here today to ask you and your partner a question?" he whispered quietly blushing.

"I would like to ask for your permission to ask Utau to marry me?" he said quietly bowing his head.

"Ikuto what do you say?" I asked smiling sweetly.

"Do you intend to stay with my sister forever?" he said standing up with one hand n his hip.

"Y-Yes sir!" he said bowing still.

"Raise your head." Ikuto said sternly as Akio complied. Then PUNCH!

"Right now I shall hand my sister to you boy but hurt her and your punishment shall be worse!" he said sternly.

"Y-Yes sir thank you sir!" he exclaimed holding his cheek smiling.

"Don't thank me yet you have to get my partners acceptance first. " Ikuto said smirking.

"Oh yes sir!" he said bowing once again.

"Please raise your head. Ikuto you're harsh." I said giggling walking up to the boy with the freshly bruised face.

"Look at me." I said sweetly cupping his face. I leaned over to his ear and whispered something to him.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes Ma'am!" he said shaking nodding.

"Right then you have my consent." I said smiling sweetly. In the corner of my eye I saw Ikuto shiver with wide eyes.

That's when Utau walked back in with popcorn and pop. I smiled sweetly and sat down again and so did Ikuto placing his head on my lap once again. We continued to watch TV through the night until it reached 2 am and we all went to bed.

*Next day*

"Hey Amu?" Ikuto said from behind me.

"Yes Ikuto?" I said smiling at him.

"Will you marry me?" He said.

"Oh yeah sur- WAIT! WHAT!?" I yelled when I finally realized what he said.

"Will you marry me?" he repeated calmly.

"EH! W-Well y-y-y-y-y-yes..." I said blushing.

"I'm glad I was so nervous there." He said placing a hand on his heart exhaling.

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, I love you Amu Hinamori and I want to be with you forever with you and my baby." He said looking at me intensely.

"I love you too" I said tearing up from happiness.

"When do you want to do this?" I asked wiping my tears.

"In 2 weeks" he said smiling.

"B-But that's so soon." I said blushing.

"I know but I want to marry you before the baby is born." He said rubbing my belly.

"O-Ok but where? When? And how are we going to get this done in time!" I said panicking.

"I found the place and everything is sorted all that's left if for you to pick your dress and the music." He said smiling sweetly at me.

"R-Really?" I asked shocked.

"Yes so find some music then take Utau dress shopping with Rima too" he said smiling and walking to the door.

"What's the theme?" I asked smiling.

"The colour theme is black, white and indigo blue." He said smiling again.

"Ok I you can pick the walking down the aisle song ok?" I said blushing.

"Ok it will be a surprise" he said smirking sweetly.

"Ok I'll pick the first dance song" I said smiling and blushing.

"I look forward to marrying you" he said smirking and bowing.

"M-Me too" I stuttered blushing.

* * *

Thanks for reading I'll update later if I get 2 reviews.

Kukai – Cheer up.

Amu – Yeah your fans love you and so do we!

Ikuto – Yes what she said.

CoCo – Thanks guys. Ikuto is a Baka thought...

Ikuto – Shut up! Anyway review so I can marry my sweet Amu!


	12. AN Sorry my lovely little flowrs!

Hey guys sorry i haven't updated in a while I'm having serious writers block my brain is giving Loads of idea's for new story's but no such thing for the one you guys love so much i am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo so sorry if you guys need mew to at least write another story then i will but i cant update this I'm having a serious case of writers block! :'( I love you all ! MUAH! :*


	13. Im SO sorry but another AN!

Hey guys if any of you like vampire diaries or just wanna check it out check my friends new story out shes new to this and soooo nervous love you guys so much I'll update this week! Her Name is Tahshaw Love you guys MUAH! :*


	14. Chapter 11 - How to handle men

Hey guys it been awhile huh? Well I deleted my story I wrote when I couldn't write this one and well I got 30 views that it :/ so wasn't too happy about that. So yeah was gonna update after I got a few honest reviews on my other story but I didn't but I deleted it so it's fine :)

Ikuto – You pissed because no one read it or reviewed it right ?

CoCo – I can nay be dealing with you today!

Ikuto – When did you become Scottish?

CoCo – Since I decided I would!

Amu – So you just up and decided to be Scottish ?

CoCo – Aye !

Ikuto – I worry about you sometimes!

CoCo – Anyway moving on! I of do nay own any shugo chara characters.

* * *

Amu's P.O.V

"What about this?" Utau screamed excitedly.

"EW! NO!" I screamed screwing my face up.

"It's not that bad!" Utau retaliated.

"Yes. Yes it is." Rima said pulling a face that said that's disgusting CoCo just stared at it.

I walked around the store bored when I found it!

"GUYS!" I screamed across the shop.

"WHAT!?" they screamed back running over when they got to me they just stared. I ran to the changing room and threw on the dress. It was perfect it fit perfectly with my bump. Pure white with diamantes under the bust. I walked out to show Rima, Utau and CoCo.

"Wow..." They said in unison.

"You look..." CoCo started as she stared at me looking up and down.

"Wow..." Rima finished.

"Yeah..." Utau added.

"So this is a yes then cos' I for one lo-"before I could finish they were all screaming yes.

I paid for the dress with the money Ikuto gave me. It cost $1613.50 it was a lot but Ikuto insisted I found the perfect dress. After I bought the bridesmaid dresses we headed back home to find the boys all in their underwear playing Call of Duty.

"Akio." I said firmly.

"Hold on a sec Utau" he said not averting his eyes from the game.

"Akio, have you guys even been to buy suits?" Rima said frowning

"Yes dear you look lovely" Nagi said not even paying attention at what was being said.

"Kukai, are you listening to us?" CoCo said gritting her teeth. Oh dear god none of these guys knew how to get their attention properly.

"BOYS! YOU BETTER FUCKING LISTEN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Akio." I said calmly as he was walking over.

"Yes Amu." He said wide eyed I grabbed back of his neck.

"Now you remember that thing I whispered to you on the day I gave you my blessing right ?" I said smirking.

"Y-Yes." He stuttered.

"Now would you like me to do that now cos I can? " I said gripping the back of his neck harder.

"N-No I'm terribly sorry!" he whispered.

"Good now apologies to Utau" I said letting him go.

"Kukai!" I screamed at the boy staring at me wide eyed.

"Get. Here." I said calmly gritting my teeth.

"Yes Amu!" he answered running over to me.

"Your lovely girlfriend is pretty right ?" I asked smiling at him devilishly.

"Y-Yes!" he said straightening his back.

"Well you see what gonna happen if you continue being a lazy fuck I will introduce her to one of my guy friends that are super hot and would do anything for a girl like CoCo" I said still smiling.

"Y-Yes I'm sorry Amu. I'm sorry Coco. "he said will his balls between his legs. Metaphorically speaking of course.

"Nagihiko." I said with my eyebrow twitching. He ran over to me giving me an apologetic smile.

"Nagihiko I thought you were supposed to be the mature one? Hmmm?" I said smirking.

"Yes Amu I'm really how can I ever apologise I let things get out of hand." She said bowing.

"You can take Rima home and cook her dinner and make it the best apology date you ever seen!" I said angrily.

"Yes! Of course!" He screamed running up the stairs to get dressed. I turned around to see Ikuto still on the game! .NO!

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi! You better get your ass off that game right now or I'm gonna kick your ass do you hear me?!" I screamed with my hand on my hip.

"Yes dear!" Ikuto said turn off the console running to me stopping dead in front of me. The height difference was unreal I was 5ft 4 and Ikuto about 6 ft 1 yet he coward when I was angry.

"Now. Ikuto. Care to explain why your pregnant fiancé can go out and shop for hours and you. Stayed at home all day doing fuck all!" I screamed squaring up to him as much as I could with my pregnant belly in the way.

"I'm sorry dear it was supposed to be one game before we got ready and went out to buy suits but we got distracted I guess..." he drifted off.

"You guess? I've just spent 5 hours shopping for the perfect dress while you lazy ass wipes stayed at home playing C.O.D ? My back hurts. My arms are killing me my feet have gone numb from all the walking and you have the nerve to play games all day!?" I yelled.

"Yes dear. Sorry dear." He said lowering his head in shame.

"Now we're going upstairs because you're giving me long massage and you're not getting any tonight you hear me?" I said smiling at him.

"Yes Dear." He said in a sulky tone.

"Good lets go." I said walking up the stairs.

* * *

Sorry it was short guy but I have a sprained hand and writers block so sorry if this was shit it just filler really I'll try and update again tomorrow :/


End file.
